monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Legacy of the Descendants I: Whispers in the Wind
Warm sunbeams projected themselves through the small window next to bed and onto Gale's face. Her brown eyes blinked open, the gentle warmth of the beams sending the back of her head abuzz. She sat up, realizing Mizu wasn't next to her. After three years, she was used to this - her beloved had always been an early bird. She gathered the strength to remove herself from the bed, meandering into the kitchen. There, Gale found Mizu, half-dressed, prodding at something in a dish with a kitchen utensil, the sound of the cooking meal washing through her ears and the scent of honey, fresh grass, and Sunset Herbs from her parents' farm outside wafting in through the open windows, filling her nostrils. She strolled up behind him and began to massage his shoulders. He smiled. "Hey, you," he chuckled. Gale returned his chuckle, kissing him on the neck as she went to sit down at the table. "So, what's cooking, chef?" she purred, wiping some crumbs from last night's dinner off of the tablecloth. Mizu, not turning his gaze from the dish for a second replied sarcastically "It's a surprise. I just hope you like Territorial Dung." "Eugh!" Gale yelped, wrinkling her nose in disgust. Mizu laughed, almost sadistically. "Relax, I'm just pulling your leg! It's just some Aptonoth meat. Besides, I'd have to trek all the way out to the jungle to find a Congalala for that dung!" he said, his words laced with more sarcasm. Gale blinked slowly and huffed with feigned condescendence. "You have a crude sense of humour, Mizu Nagare," she sighed. "Not as crude as last night...!" he hinted. Gale's eyes widened a little, and she got up from the chair, approaching Mizu, and hooking her arm around his neck. He pressed his forehead against hers. "Now that was just immature," Gale said, holding back her giggles. They kissed. Mizu slowly pulled away and went back to the Aptonoth meat, turning it over to cook the other side again. "Alright, enough romance. I need to eat!" Mizu scoffed. "Call the kids, it's nearly ready." As Gale approached the window ready to call Arashi and Rakurai, a cheerful and chirpy voice broke into the calm atmosphere. "Don't trouble yourself, Gale, I'll get the young'uns, nya!" Remy, an Ash Tiger Felyne Mizu had bought for Gale for her nineteenth birthday (which was about three months ago), scampered past her and Mizu, climbing gingerly up a pile of freshly-cleaned porcelain plates, which made blunt and quiet sounds as they bumped each other while wobbling, rested his elbows upon the wooden window sill, cupped his paws around his mouth and called out. "Rakurai! Arashi! Breakfast is ready, nya!" The two three-year-olds toddled their way acoss the grass to the back door of the house (which connected to the wall of the kitchen) as fast as their little legs would carry them. A few seconds later, the two boys burst through the door, hungry and excited. Rakurai stopped to high-five Remy, who purred with appreciation, trotting slowly behind the boy. The two boys and Remy climbed up to their chairs (which were a tad too high for such small people), digging in to the ripe Aptonoth meat almost before they had even sat down properly. "Mizu...Mizu..." Mizu though he heard some one calling him. A deep, comforting, and melifluous voice. He shook his head, put it down to hearing things, put his thoughts to rest and enjoyed breakfast with his family. To Be Continued in: Legacy of the Descendants II: A Village in Distress Category:Fan Fiction